König & Königin
by Oblivioneclipse
Summary: You’re never alone. We’re right behind you.” “And you?” “I’m right here. Always.” Sometimes things are simpler than you would believe. Royai, postanime and movie with touches of manga.
1. Panic

Disclaimer: Arakawa is the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist. No profit is being made from this.

Comments: I wanted to try something with the 100 Royai prompts. I also wanted to bridge the 2-year gap between the anime and the movie. Plus, the movie begged for a conclusion, so here is my take on things. Please excuse OOC-ness, enjoy and please tell me what you think of it. Allons-y!

* * *

Riza's arm twinged with every step. Every breath she chocked in rattled through her battered lungs, leaving her gasping when she exhaled. There was a tiny voice of doubt, but she squashed it down. Just get to the Fuhrer's mansion, don't think about anything else. Every step brought her closer to where she needed to be. Riza prayed, for the first time in her life, that she wouldn't be too late.

She saw the shrub-lined interlock path. She was almost there.

Her dependable gun found its own way to her hand. Her right arm tightened, a normal nervous habit that she despised. The pain, which had faded to a dull throb, flared up again.

"Colonel!" In her haste, she called out his former rank.

There was no sign of her superior officer. And what was that _thing _standing with its back to her?

One shot. Riza's arm shook uncontrollably, Irritated, she steadied the gun with her other arm.

Two, three, four more shots and the obstacle between her and her commanding officer were down. It looked like that monster, Archer. But never mind that, where was Roy?

Riza looked around, confused by his absence. Where was he?

"Colonel? Where are–!"

She spotted him, collapsed on the front steps. The world stopped turning. Riza ignored the persistent ache in her burning lungs and legs, running to his side faster than she could ever remember running.

There he was, lying in a growing pool of blood. It looked like he'd won, but at what expense? She shook his shoulder.

"Please open your eyes! Colonel! Roy Mustang!" Her voice rose, panicking when he did not respond.

No suave grin assuring her, no sudden laugh at her expense. She pulled her hands away and stared blankly at them. The wet blood glistened eerily in the flickering light cast by the burning mansion.

_I'm too late._

The heavy, rusty scent of blood was all Riza could register in her numb mind. Her vision blurred as scalding tears slipped unbidden to her eyes, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Riza wasn't sure if the scream that echoed in the vacant courtyard was hers. She didn't really care that her arm pained or that the blood was seeping into her clothing.

The world felt like it was falling apart. She didn't want this victory if the price was his life. Riza clung to Roy's unmoving form as if he would hear her cries and return.

* * *

Prompts: Gunshot, The scent of blood 


	2. On the way

Comments: I spotted a spelling error, so I re-uploaded it. This chapter is slightly longer than the previous one, so bear with me please. Feel free to comment or point out any errors I've made.

* * *

Roy remembered walking (or rather, limping) out of the burning mansion. He'd lowered Selim gently to the floor and looked around. Then the floor rose to meet his face and there was nothing.

Now he was facing Maes Hughes. And strangely, they were floating in some light-filled place.

"Hey." Maes flashed his trademark grin.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

Maes laughed. "Is that the first thing you ask an old friend? But to answer your question, you're not dead yet."

"I'm not?" Roy blinked, confused. This was definitely odd.

"Afraid not. Now, you'd better get back to where you belong. You're got quite a long time left to live, you rude bastard."

Roy felt himself being propelled in the opposite direction. He spun around and called out. "Maes!"

He waited patiently for Roy to speak.

"Maes… Gracia and Elicia are doing fine. Elicia still looks as cute as ever." He continued. "Will I see you again? Before I die, I mean."

Hughes shrugged and smiled. "Who knows? Now get back to Hawkeye and make some lovely babies."

Roy looked up to reply, but Maes was already fading away into the blinding light. There was a scream. It sounded very much like Hawkeye, but she would never scream.

"–I'm sorry! Please wake up!" Her voice sounded strange. She was crying for him?

The light faded away into darkness. The last thing he remembered was the wetness running down his face and mixing with the blood.

----------

The ambulance came after what felt like years. By that time, Riza had already composed herself. There would be no tears in front of anyone else.

"Lord Selim is safe and will be fine." The doctor regarded her with a critical eye before continuing. "The Brigadier-General might not make it, though. He's in critical condition. It's very fortunate that he's even alive right now, given the amount of blood he's lost and his injuries."

The doctor's words hit her like a slap in the face. She battled to keep her face impassive. For the time being, the business-like side of her won and her poker-face expression remained.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood. Lieutenant, do you know his blood type? He'll need a transfusion, so we need to find a donor and–"

"–It's type A, positive." She looked down at her bloodied hands. If only she'd arrived earlier. "Doctor, I am of the same type. If I could be of any assistance, I will gladly help."

The elderly doctor glanced at her arm and frowned. "You can't. Look, you're already injured."

"…Please, Doctor."

The van rocked as it went over a rut. The doctor saw the desperate plea in her guarded eyes. There was silence for a few moments.

"Very well, Lieutenant. But you do realize Brigadier-General Mustang has a very slim chance."

She would take any chance they had if it meant Roy might survive.

* * *

Prompts: Infectious Crying, Death 


	3. Feels like eternity

Comments: This chapter is somewhat short. The next few will be a little longer, and I promise that as soon as Roy gets out of the hospital, the angst will die down a little. (And I think room 210 was my geography room...Oh well.)

* * *

The remainder of the journey to the hospital was silent for the most part. Riza barely recalled rolling up her sleeve and watching the crimson blood flow though the tube. Someone, probably a nurse, removed the bullet from her right arm, commenting on how close it had come to shattering the bone. 

The waiting room was quiet. She had insisted on sitting out there rather than accept the offer of a bed.

Every heartbeat, every throb of her arm counted the minutes that Roy was in the operating room. Her nerves felt dull from the painkillers. Dull, but still painfully aware.

There was a mug of tea in her hands. Riza took a sip, but even the boiling liquid did nothing to warm her. A salty droplet fell into the amber tea.

It was cold.

----------

"…Lieutenant?"

She didn't appear to have heard him. The doctor tried again.

"Lieutenant. He's in room 210 if you would like to see him."

She looked up; her eyes were curiously red-rimmed but dry.

"You can go see him."

The lieutenant made no response. The doctor started his trek down the hallway.

"…Thank you." She spoke very quietly.

The doctor waved away her thanks casually and continued to walk away. It was his job, anyways. He'd seen enough of these situations; it was safe to assume that she was running towards his room.

* * *

Prompts: Pain & wounds, Reaching voice & Unreachable with a voice 


	4. The Awakening

Comments: The chapter title sounds so tragic when "awakening" has a capital A. Anyhow, on to the story!

_

* * *

_

He was there. Pale, bandaged and badly hurt, but still there. Riza sat down in the hard chair beside the bed. She took his hand as gently as she could.

If she let go, would he disappear again?

"Never again, Roy. You're an idiot…"

There was a light pressure on her fingers. Brief, but it was there.

Riza turned her head and stared wide-eyed at Roy. He was still unconscious.

The clock read midnight. Riza leaned back in the chair, frowning when it creaked.

She would wait for him and would be there when he woke up.

----------

Roy was groggy and disoriented when he woke up. It was like a hangover, only ten times worse. He opened his eyes and stared up. Ceiling tiles spun danced around crazily and he closed his eyes quickly.

He felt a swath of bandages on the left side of his face. And around his chest, on the other side of his face, around his head and who knows where else?

Then he noticed her. His hand was curiously warm.

"…Riza?" He hated the way his voice rasped.

She blinked, startled by his voice. "Roy, you shouldn't be awake yet. Please…go back to sleep."

The watery moonlight filtered though the window and across the room. It made her look drawn and sad; he didn't like it. She looked near exhaustion. Had she slept at all?

Roy scrunched his nose. It hurt to think.

He attempted his suave grin, but grimaced slightly. Okay, so he couldn't do that just yet.

"…I'm okay, Riza."

Roy felt the pull of drowsiness and stopped fighting. He tumbled back into sleep and dreamed of her.

* * *

Prompts: All night vigil/Sleepless night, Awakening 


	5. Gravity

Comments: Sorry for the sporadic updating; things have been hectic and all crazy-like. (Anime North is this weekend! I'm waiting for my friend to bring a Roy plushie back for me.) This one is longer than usual. Riza may be a little OC, but hopefully not. And does anyone else get annoyed when Roy does that quirky emo hand-touching-eyepatch pose?

**

* * *

**

How long had it been? Roy couldn't tell one day from the next; they blurred together in a haze. Aside from the cocktail of pills and other drugs he had to take every morning (or so it seemed), every day was uneventful. Except, of course, when there were visitors.

Speaking of which, he could hear Hawkeye in the hallway. From the furious click of her boots, she was not very happy.

Riza's voice rose uncharacteristically. "But he's not even close to being better! What is that doctor–?"

The nurse cut her off brusquely. "–_That doctor_ says that the bandages on his head can come off now, therefore, they will come off. Please _move_, as you are in the way."

Wide-eyed, Roy watched the rapid exchange of words. As quickly as it came, Riza's uncharacteristic outburst faded and she was back to her familiar role as his collected Lieutenant.

He shrank away involuntarily when the sharp blades of the scissors came close to his face.

"Hold still, boy."

With a few deft cuts, the bandages were tugged from his head. There was a sharp intake of breath from Riza.

Roy made an attempt to lighten up the somber mood that was quickly falling over the room. "What was up with that nurse? You'd think she had a stick up her behind."

"Come on, it's not that bad, is it?

She found her shoes very interesting. Her gaze remained fixed at the floor.

The world seemed lopsided. Roy reached for the mirror he knew was beside him. Instead, he felt the sharp edges of the scissors. Hissing under his breath, he pulled his hand away. What was wrong?

Riza finally moved when she heard him curse. She picked up the small hand mirror and held it up.

"Here, sir."

He froze in place. Then he sighed and looked away.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you put that on for me?"

"This, sir?" Riza held up the black eye patch.

"Yeah."

Roy felt her fingertips on his skin. Her hands brushed lightly through his hair as she adjusted the band to sit snugly. When she withdrew her hands, he missed their touch.

"Please excuse me, sir."

She all but ran out of the room. He stared after her, and then fell back onto the pillows.

Just bloody fantastic. He could only see out of his right eye, Edward was possibly dead and his lieutenant was blaming herself for his injuries. Roy touched the large patch of dark cloth, trying in vain to forget the angry, red scars that lay underneath.

* * *

Prompts: Side of face, Fingertips 


	6. Ever thought?

Comment: ...uh, what can I say? I think this is a pretty random chapter (not to mention, badly written chapter), but it does fit. Unfortunately, I've run out of chapters to post since I've edited them all. And the horrors called "summatives" and "ISUs" are preventing me from sleeping properly. So that means no updates for about two weeks... Sorry! But I assure you that I'm posting a new fic on June 11th in honour of Royai day.

* * *

Roy was tired of lying on his backside, literally and figuratively. Staying in bed was nice, but when you really couldn't do anything else _but_ stay in bed, it wasn't so great. And it didn't help that Riza threatened to shoot his kneecaps out if he even thought of walking around. So he was stuck on his back.

Heck, he'd even do paperwork just to kill time. Roy groaned.

"Stop with the theatrics, sir. You know you're not supposed to move yet, and there's nothing you can do about it." Riza closed the door behind her.

"Oh Riza, I didn't hear you come in." He gave her a pleading smile. "I've been here forever. Can I at least sit up yet?"

"You've only been here for three weeks and no, you can't."

Roy swore there was a ghost of a smile on her lips. Maybe his theatrics were doing some good.

Riza continued on. "But I have some good news, oh invalid one."

"Hey!"

"You'll be able to leave the hospital soon."

"Really? But–"

"–I have been granted paid leave for an indefinate period of time, so I will be taking care of you."

Somehow, it sounded like more likely that his lieutenant stormed up to the higher-ups and made demands. Well, even if he was still stuck in a bed, he'd finally be away from the constant smell of disinfectant.

"Riza, did you even consider becoming a nurse at one point in your life?"

She stared at him as if he had grown another head. "No, sir."

Roy laughed at her expression. Although Riza made no sound, he knew there was a tiny smile behind her hand.

Wait, Riza? When did Lieutenant Hawkeye become "just Riza" to him?

* * *

Prompts: Unknown Past/Before we knew each other 


End file.
